Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: Just a small songfic, first one actually. Tell me what ya think! Erm...be nice ;


Spike, Jet, Gian, Faye, Edward and Ein walked along the old sidewalk. Two bounty hunters, a female con-artist, a police detective, a hacker and a dog. In their own little way, they were a small family. Not really talking to each other, maybe during capturing a bounty but that's usually it. They didn't show it but they grew accustomed to what they had.

Cigarettes and chocolate milk  
These are just a couple of my cravings  
Everything it seems I like's a little bit stronger  
A little bit thicker, a little bit harmful for me

The crew of the Bebop walked into a peaceful bar, not really run down but sort of like the place you go to get away from it all. They sat down at a table near the window, each facing their bounty hunting counterpart. Spike faced Faye as Jet faced Gian. Edward kept running around, with Ein. Gian couldn't help but smile as he watched her._  
_  
_If I should buy jellybeans  
Have to eat them all in just one sitting  
Everything it seems I like's a little bit sweeter  
A little bit fatter, a little bit harmful for me_

  
_And then there's those other things  
Which for several reasons we won't mention  
Everything about 'em is a little bit stranger, a little bit harder  
A little bit deadly  
_

"What will you all have?" The waitress asked with a both tired yet perky smile.

"Whisky."

"Sake"

"Anything with alcohol."

"Chocolate milk, please."

Everyone in the bar, including the waitress looked at him oddly.

"What?"

  
_It isn't very smart  
Tends to make one part  
So brokenhearted_  


Niether Jet, Spike, Gian or Faye knew exactly who suggested to come here. Nor they knew why either of them had agreed to come along for the outing. Each one sat there sipping their drink. Each one with a deep story to tell. Each one used to keeping to themselves. Spike had taken out a cigarette and was about to light it, but stopped. He looked over at Gian who happened to be looking right at him. He was about to put his lighter away when Gian shook his head with a smile. Spike didn't get it, but didn't bother to ask as he lit his smoke.

  
_Sitting here remembering me  
Always been a shoe made for the city  
Go ahead accuse me of just singing about places  
With scrappy boys faces have general run of the town_  
  
_Playing with prodigal sons  
Take a lot of sentimental valiums  
Can't expect the world to be your Raggedy Andy  
While running on empty you little old doll with a frown_

Jet moved his drink slightly, feeling the awkwardness of the place. He chuckled and looked around at everyone. 

"Any bounties? Anyone?" He asked. They either shrugged or shook their heads. He couldn't help but chuckle as Edward practically jumped on Gian's back, clinging to him. He noticed though that the young detective's mind was somewhere else.  
  
_You got to keep in the game  
Retaining mystique while facing forward  
I suggest a reading of Lesson in Tightropes  
Or urfing Your High Hopes or dios Kansas  
  
It isn't very smart  
Tends to make one part  
So brokenhearted_

Gian couldn't help but sneak a few stares at Faye. Who didn't seem to notice. He didn't know why, but he found himself repeatedly doing so. He felt Edward's chin on his fedora and look up at her.

__

"Gian Gian?"  
"Yes Edward?"

__

"Is Gian Gian feeling okay?" Gian chuckled and nodded as he ruffled up Edward's hair.

__

"Aw I'm just fine.."_  
_  
_Still there's not a show on my back  
Holes or a friendly intervention  
I'm just a little bit heiress, a little bit Irish  
A little bit Tower of Pisa  
Whenever I see ya  
So please be kind if I'm a mess_  


After the short yet peaceful stop at the bar, the group paid their bill and made there way out. They walked back to the Bebop, not knowing what other events would happen in the future. Whether they'd leave, stay, split up or stay together. Either way, either event, they'd be part of the crew. The crew of the Bebop.

  
_Cigarettes and chocolate milk  
Cigarettes and chocolate milk.._


End file.
